Bad Mikayla!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Mikayla's house'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this story. Okey, here we go, everyone.**

* * *

**Bad Mikayla!**

**Miley ( dressed as Hannah ) is in a dressing room backstage at the Royal Albert Hall in London. Tonigh there is a big concert and Hannah's not the only star who is gonna sing in front of thousands of people. Mikayla's there too. Afraid that someone ( mostly Mikayla actually ) would find out her secret Mily has been Hannah all the time since she came to London four days ago. Lilly has been Lola since then too since she doesn't wanna reveal that Miley and Hannah is the same girl.**

"Maybe this dress is better than the green one..." says Miley as she try on a purple mini-dress in front of the mirror.

"I'd go with the nice dark-red leather dress if I were you!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Ya don't think it's too sexy for the British then?" says Miley.

"No! You should totally sex-up things tonight, Miley." says Lilly.

"Okey, maybe this conservative nation need some spice..." says Miley with a sexy smirk. "By the way...remember to call me Hannah while we're here."

"Oh, yeah...sorry! I forgot. Chillax, I won't reveal your secret...Hannah." says Lilly with a rather mature tone that she doesn't use that often.

"Good, Lola! I don't want the Bitch-Witch of the West Coast to find out who I really am, girl." says Miley.

"Eh, who are you talking about...?" says Lilly confused.

"Mikayla, who else? I'm gonna rock it so bad tonight that Mikayla's gonna cry like a pathetic little kid, sad that she's not nearly as cool and hot as me." says Miley.

"You can do that, Hannah. I'll got your back, in case you need me." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lola. You're a loyal friend." says Miley as she put on her sexy red leather dress and her sensual black shoes with 15,5 inch heels and a silver necklace.

"You look like a queen!" says Lilly when she sees Miley all dressed and ready.

"Lola, ya know that I'm a beautiful girl. It's not a big deal." says Miley.

"Guess so, but I haven't seen you lookin' this hot in months." says Lilly in a soft voice.

"Did you just say that I'm hot, Lola?" says Miley surprised.

"Sure did, Hannah. Not like I'm a lesbian or bisexual chick even. It's just that I like to see you in clothes like those." says Lilly.

"You make me blush, Lola." says Miley.

A few minutes later Miley is checking Hannah's fan-mail on her laptop while Lilly is reading a fashion-magazine.

At the same time in another dressing room Mikayla has a small camera in her hand.

"Now I'm gonna get you, Hannah!" says Mikayla with an evil smile.

Mikayla walk to Hannah's dressing room.

"Hi, Hannah!" says Mikyala as she enter Hannah's room.

"Mikayla! I told ya to stay away from me! Doesn't 'Keep out of my sight' mean anything to you?" says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Mikayla, trying to sound sad. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Right..." says Miley in a sarcastic tone as she roll her eyes.

"Okey! Bye!" says Mikayla as she walk out of the room. On the way she drop the small camera onto the floor.

"Phase 1 on the go...!" thinks Mikayla to herself when she look back and sees that Hannah and Lola didn't notice the camera.

Soon Mikayla is back in her own room.

"Let's take a look!" says Mikayla as she turn on her laptop.

On the screen she can see live-video of Hannah's dressing room.

Miley walk past the spot where Mikayla left the small camera.

"Nice view!" says Mikayla as she look up Miley's dress and sees Miley's black sexy G-string.

Mikayla saves a high-resulotion picture of Miley's private parts in a special file. "I keep that so I can look at it over and over again." says Mikayla.

Lilly walk past the camera.

"Crap! I can't see a shit when she's wearing those stupid pink sweatpants." says an angry Mikayla.

Lilly pull off her sweatpants and throw them onto the couch.

"Yes!" says Mikyala as she sees Lilly's grey panties.

Lilly put on a cute blue dress.

Suddenly the screen on Mikayla's laptop goes black.

"NO!" says Mikayla.

At the same time in Miley's dressing room.

"What's this?" says Lilly as she pick up the broken camera.

It turns out that Lilly did step on the camera and that's why it stopped working.

"A camera!" says Miley out loud. "Mikayla must have left it there. What the fuck did she see? Oh no! She must have been lookin' up my dress. I walked past that spot."

"And I took off my pants righ there! Shit! Mikayla saw my panties too." screams Lilly.

"I'm gonna show that perverted bimbo who's the best pop-star!" says Miley.

"Go, Hannah!" says Lilly.

**The End.**


End file.
